Norio Wakamoto
Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫 Wakamoto Norio) is a Japanese voice actor and budō expert affiliated with the Sigma Seven Talent Agency. He was born in Shimonoseki, Yamaguchi Prefecture, and was raised in Sakai, Osaka Prefecture. He graduated from Waseda University. Filmography Anime *Acrobunch (Hiro Randō) *Antique Bakery (Tadahiro Akutagawa) * Case Closed (Police Inspector Gorō Ōtaki, Michihiko Suwa, Satoshi Miyahara, Korehisa Kanie) *Chrono Crusade (Duke Defeaux) *Digimon Frontier (IceDevimon) *Dragon Ball Z (Cell) * Dragon Ball GT (Cell) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Cell) * Duel Masters (Jōji) *Fairy Tail (Celestial Spirit King) *Fist of the North Star (Shuren) *F-Zero GP Legend (Black Shadow) *Lucky Star (TV Sound at episode 16) *Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Demon general) *Oh My Goddess! (Senbee) *PaRappa Rappa (King Kong Mushi) *Requiem from the Darkness (Nagamimi) *Sailor Moon (Yusuke Amade) *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Police Captain in Episode 51) *Sgt. Frog (Shurara) *Transformers: Animated (Megatron) *Transformers: Cybertron (Flame Convoy) *Tsuyokiss (Tachibana Heizō) *Ultimate Muscle (Bone Killer) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Titan) *YuYu Hakusho (Gouki, Chu) *Zatch Bell (Victoreem) *Zettai Karen Children (Shkii Piroshkiski, General Director Sannomiya) *Zoids Fuzors (Roger) OVA *801 T.T.S. Airbats (Mitsuru Konishi) *Hellsing (Father Alexander Anderson) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Hol Horse) *One Piece (Ganzack) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (Kagato) *They Were Eleven (Knu) *Urotsukidoji (Suikakujyu, Kohoki) *Yagami-kun's Family Affairs (Yōji Yagami) *Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan (the doll character,Koujun.Different version of OP Norio Wakamoto style) *Ys (Darm) *Puppet Princess (Yasaburo Manajiri) *Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (disguised man from Episode 6, minute 16:32) Drama CDs *Boku no Mono ni Narinasai (Koushirou Kira) Theater Animation *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (Balder) *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (Ackar) *Mobile Suit Gundam (Gene) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Lieutenant Bardo) Video Games *Blue Dragon (Nene) *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (Dracula) *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (Dracula) *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Dracula) *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Dracula) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Dracula) *Catherine (Mutton) *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Overlord Zenon) *Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days (Overlord Zenon) *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Chaos) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series (Cell) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series (Cell) *Final Fantasy IV (Rubicante) *Final Fantasy XII (Al-Cid Margrace) *Guilty Gear (Johnny) *inFAMOUS (Kessler) *The King of Fighters 2001 (Igniz) *The King of Fighters 2002 (Omega Rugal) *Kingdom Hearts II (Xemnas) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Xemnas) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (Xemnas) *Mega Man X6 (High Max) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Gene) *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story (Philip Hughes) *Samurai Shodown: Edge of Destiny (Golba) *SD Gundam G Generation series (Doku Dāmu, Philip Hughs) *SNK vs. Capcom series (M. Bison) *Street Fighter IV (M. Bison/ Vega) *Street Fighter X Tekken (M. Bison/ Vega) *Soulcalibur IV Yoshimitsu) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Yoshimitsu) *Soulcalibur V (Yoshimitsu) *Super Dragon Ball Z (Cell) *Super Street Fighter IV (M. Bison/ Vega) *SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom (M. Bison) *Transformers: The Game (Megatron) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Megatron) Dubbing *Batman Begins (Henri Ducard) *Mortal Kombat (Raiden, Christopher Lambert) *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (Raiden, James Remar) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Lando Calrissian) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Lando Calrissian) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) (Shredder) *X-Men (Mr. Sinister) *Transformers Animated (Megatron) Category:Voice Actors Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Science Ninja Team Gatchaman Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Dragon Ball Category:Castlevania Category:Final Fantasy Category:Guilty Gear Category:King of Fighters Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man X Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Soul Series Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Star Wars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men